As Chamas da Paixão
by Kahhh
Summary: Luxúria, prazer, paixão: sentimentos que Sakura passou a sentir após ser resgatada por Gaara, que a levara para Suna em uma missão que, até então, ela desconhecia.
1. Surge um novo sentimento

**SINOPSE: ** Luxúria, prazer, paixão: sentimentos que Sakura passou a sentir após ser resgatada por Gaara, que a levara para Suna em uma missão que, até então, ela desconhecia.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Essa fic surgiu do nada na minha cabeça e resolvi escrevê-la_. _Amei escrever essa história e espero que gostem!  
BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

***AS CHAMAS DA PAIXÃO***

* * *

**SURGE UM NOVO SENTIMENTO!**

* * *

Os passos ecoavam na penumbra. Assustada, fazia o possível para despistar supostos clones inimigos. Por mais que utilizasse o máximo de sua força nos punhos para atingi-los, não era capaz de destruí-los pois eles re-adquiriam sua forma em questão de segundos.

Sakura corria entre as árvores rapidamente na tentativa de fugir; o olhar era aflito e o medo se estampava em suas feições de mulher.

Desceu dos galhos em uma velocidade impressionante para não ser notada e se escondeu atrás de um arbusto; a respiração era descompassada, a boca seca quase implorava por um copo d'água, a sonolência invadia suas pupilas fazendo seus olhos esmeraldinos arderem.

Ela precisava de ajuda, um refúgio.

Assustou-se após ouvir um ruído: alguém se aproximava dela rapidamente. O chakra já conhecido desesperava a ninja, que torcia, para si mesma, para que não fosse encontrada. Suas energias foram sugadas por aqueles clones nos quais tocara, e temia por sua vida.

Orbes arregalaram-se surpresos após deparar-se com uma kunai que fora lançada de uma determinada distância e que, consigo, continha um papel bomba.

– Merda! - Levantou-se rapidamente, dando impulso ao seu corpo e pulou sobre o arbusto caindo do outro lado; logo após, a explosão se fez presente.

Aliviou-se respirando fundo por ter conseguido escapar. Estava exausta e muito cansada, não conseguia se mover direito e engatinhou até o tronco de uma árvore, encostando-se a ele. Sakura não agüentava mais fugir. Encontrava-se muito fraca. Precisava descansar.

Cerrou os punhos, exasperada, ao ver os clones se aproximarem. Fechou os olhos implorando mentalmente que sua morte fosse rápida, sem sofrimento. Lágrimas desciam de seus olhos, escorrendo pelo rosto delicado, e a pele macia e aveludada estava molhada por causa do choro que descia rapidamente.

Despedia-se de seus amigos por pensamento; se sentiu uma tola por ter se perdido na floresta e se afastado do grupo. Imagens de seu passado passavam por sua mente enevoada, como num filme: se lembrava dos momentos os quais a fizeram feliz e se sentiu uma ingrata por não ter agradecido cada carinho oferecido, cada atenção.

Ficava mais aflita ao perceber os passos se aproximarem assustadoramente, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser render-se...

Um ruído surgiu por debaixo das terras longínquas e Sakura observava atônita a areia que se formava com precisão e cobria os clones completamente, soterrando-os.

– Sabaku Taisou!

Uma silhueta muito conhecida surgiu ao seu lado lhe estendendo a mão para que se levantasse. Esmeraldas brilharam surpresas ao vê-lo contra o sol, tapando a luz que a iluminava; os raios solares se perdiam nos cabelos ruivos deixando-os com uma tonalidade intensa, um vermelho escarlate. A pele pálida aparentemente macia sendo tocada pela luminosidade, deixando-a radiante, carregava consigo olhos cor de jade que a encaravam profundamente. O manto branco com detalhes azul deixava o ruivo mais sedutor. Manto? Piscou várias vezes na tentativa frustrante do seu cérebro captar tal imagem, Gaara nunca foi de usar o manto de Kazekage em situações desagraveis. Balançou a cabeça ignorando esses pensamentos e segurou em sua mão, como sua pele era macia.

O sabaku sentiu as mãos delicadas da Haruno segurarem as suas e a puxou para que se levantasse, os olhares se cruzando intensamente.

Aquele aparecimento repentino mexeu com as emoções da rósea, e a mão quente dele segurando a sua transmitia sensações jamais sentidas... talvez um desejo oculto.

Despertaram de seu transe após perceberem um movimento e giraram seus olhos para o local onde os clones foram bruscamente soterrados; surpreenderam-se ao vê-los juntando os pedaços de seus corpos que foram esmagados pelo jutsu de Gaara.

Sakura deu um passo para trás. O medo era visível, as pupilas dilatavam-se de uma maneira que a fez tomar uma única atitude: fugir.

Virou-se na intenção de correr, porém braços fortes a seguraram com delicadeza impedindo sua fuga e colando seu corpo esguio contra o do líder de Sunagakure.

– Segure-se firme em mim - Sugeriu o Kazekage autoritário, com sua expressão séria de sempre.

– Como? - Perguntou desentendida. Corou, ao sentir as mãos macias segurarem firmemente em sua cintura e segurar suas mãos.

– Vou nos transportar para um lugar seguro - Fez posição com os dedos de sua mão esquerda, se concentrando em encontrar um lugar onde não fossem achados. Até o Kazekage de Suna tinha de admitir que aqueles clones seriam um problema.

Aqueles orbes cor de jade intensos enfeitiçaram a Haruno, que se perdia naquela doçura que somente eles transmitiam. Se sentia estranha em sua presença.

O rosto alvo do Kazekage e seus toques profundos em sua pele despertavam seus maiores desejos e, talvez, suas fantasias. Sentia-se protegida naqueles braços fortes de shinobi que a envolviam num abraço inocente. Fechou os olhos, queria aproveitar aquele momento.

Sentia-se atraída.

Despertou de seus devaneios ao sentir algo gelado subir por suas pernas, olhou para baixo e viu a areia lhe envolver.

Sumiram...

Durante o percurso da viagem ambos trocavam olhares profundos, como se estivessem a fim de ler os pensamentos um do outro; a areia passava aos poucos por ele timidamente, não impedindo a visão do mesmo.

Surgiram em uma caverna totalmente escura onde ouvia-se somente pingos de água, supostamente a caverna estava localizada perto de algum rio. Sakura ainda segurava a mão do ruivo; não entendia o porquê, mas não queria soltá-lo, não queria que ele se afastasse. Se aproximou mais dele, a respiração quente em seu rosto, os orbes jades tão profundos, o perfumado Kage que penetrava em sua narina expulsando o restante da razão.

– Por quê? - Perguntas sem sentido explodiam exasperadas. Queria entender sua atitude e o que fazia lá, no exato momento em que estava em perigo.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Tai, espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews plisss, não custa nada né.

Kissuss!


	2. Desejo!

Ola amores, cá estou eu com o capitulo da fanfic, espero que gostem!

* * *

**DESEJO.**

* * *

Sentia-se confusa.

Não somente com o surgimento repentino do Kazekage, mas por ele lhe transmitir sensações que lhe arrepiavam e por estremecer ao sentir seus toques. Esperava ansiosa por uma resposta concreta, queria entender o que ele estava fazendo naquele lugar e, ainda, no exato momento em que precisava de ajuda. No entanto nada foi dito, respondido. Apenas se encaravam profundamente; aqueles orbes cor de jade pareciam ler seus pensamentos e distinguir seus sentimentos.

Gaara estava paralisado, estático diante da flor de cerejeira. O corpo esguio da ninja colado ao seu. Já não conseguia mais controlar seus sentimentos que tomavam posse e, delicadamente pousou a mão no rosto alvo sentindo a maciez de sua pele aveludada. O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que estava fazendo? Perguntas que foram totalmente ignoradas em sua mente, onde somente uma flor preenchia o espaço em seus pensamentos e em seu coração.

Sentia a mão quente de Gaara acariciar sua face, as borboletas em seu estômago agitavam-se com aquele poder hipnotizador que somente o Kazekage de Suna possuía; estremecia com aquela carícia, a respiração quente em seu rosto e um desejo intenso tomava posse de seu corpo, queria tê-lo nem que fosse por um minuto, por um momento. Um desejo insano que se apossou de seu corpo com uma rapidez absurda, era muito cedo para isso, o conhecia pouco e conversara miseras vezes com o ruivo. Era algo de fato estranho estar tendo essas sensações prazerosas somente com o seu toque.

– Senti que alguém estava em perigo, mas não imaginava que fosse você - Respondeu o Kazekage num tom de voz rouco.

– Como? - Perguntou ela querendo entender melhor a situação.

– Através da areia - O jeito que o ruivo agia a deixava mais excitada, queria ignorar essa vontade louca de beijá-lo, possuí-lo. Era errado desejar com tanto fervor o Kazekage de Suna... Será?

– Obrigada, Gaara. Por me salvar - Aproximou mais um pouco seu rosto quebrando o pequeno espaço que havia entre eles, seus narizes quase se tocando, os aromas de seus perfumes se encontravam como as notas musicais de uma canção de embalar, provocando-os e tirando o restante de suas razões. Sabia que o ruivo a desejava com a mesma intensidade, pois seus olhos não negavam o desejo contido.

Gaara observava detalhadamente os traços da Haruno e ela corou, ao ver que o ruivo dirigia seu olhar para seus lábios rosados e pousou sua outra mão em seu rosto; a respiração ofegante dela o deixava louco, sempre desejou aquele corpo, desde sua 'infância', onde sonhara em se envolver com a flor de cerejeira de Konoha.

Sakura cerrou os olhos ao vê-lo se aproximar, não demorou muito para seus lábios se encontrarem. A rósea se sentia nas nuvens com aquele beijo intenso, a língua do ruivo explorava sua boca, a correspondendo com o mesmo fervor.

Enlaçou seus braços no pescoço do ruivo e agarrou os fios de cabelos escarlates, dando mais intensidade ao beijo. Gaara segurou firme na cintura fina da ninja puxando-a mais para si, beijando-a loucamente.

Separou o beijo, e desceu os lábios em seu colo beijando-o, Sakura sentiu-se tremer com aqueles lábios quentes em sua pele: ela o desejava, o queria ali e agora. As mãos desconhecidas passeavam por suas costas por baixo da blusa, enquanto mordiscava, chupava e lambia o pescoço sensível da rósea.

Um "unf" surgiu de seus lábios ao sentir-se tocando um dos seios ocultos pela blusa vermelha que a ninja trajava, apertando-lhe o mamilo farto e fazendo-a gemer.

Queria ouvi-la chamar seu nome.

Sakura após retirar o manto de Kazekage, de um modo urgente, lutava contra os fechos da blusa e jogou a peça de roupa em qualquer canto do local, onde se ouvia somente os gemidos, os estalos de seus beijos e os pingos de água que ecoavam na penumbra daquela caverna gélida e úmida.

Passeava as mãos delicadas sobre os músculos talhados do shinobi após tirar suas roupas e jogar na aglomeração de tecido, onde também se encontrava as suas, pelo qual nem deu conta de dê-las tirado, não lembrava. Estava tão entretida e hipnotizada com os seus toques que sua mente ficou totalmente nublada. O encarava com um sorriso travesso, um sorriso que o enfeitiçava, que tirava toda sua proeza de governante, perdendo-se naquele mar de cerejeiras.

Cerrou o cenho ao sentir uma pressão em seu peito; foi empurrado pela rósea que dava passos para trás com um enigmático brilho prazeroso no olhar; queria enlouquecê-lo a qualquer custo, testar seus limites e seus instintos mais carnais.

Ficou a uma certa distancia do homem de Suna, que estava com o semblante contrariado, desentendido com a sua atitude.

Ele jurava que a rósea o desejava com a mesma intensidade.

– Você me quer, Gaara? - Disse num tom sensual e passando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios provocando-o. Começou a desprender o fecho do sutiã de renda branca quase que transparente devagar, deixando visíveis aos poucos os seios fartos e volumosos, o bico totalmente rosado. Ao término girou o sutiã entre seus dedos e jogou em algum canto da caverna, longe da aglomeração de roupas Gaara observava aquilo arfando, a garota que a muito desejava estava ali, na sua frente e totalmente entregue, a mesma que perturbava seu sono e principalmente seus sonhos. Sempre a quis...

As mãos femininas seguraram o cós da calçinha fina de renda, baixando devagar e deixando transparecer sua área sensivel. Jades brilharam ao vê-la nua, Sakura é uma mulher sedutora, perigosa. As curvas perfeitamente desenhadas despertavam no Kazekage seus desejos e fantasias mais eróticas com a médica nin.

Seu membro pulsava por debaixo da calça com aquela cena.

Aproximou-se a passos lentos sem desviar o contato visual; o qual era um colírio para seus olhos.

– Eu quero, sempre quis! - Selou seus lábios nos dela. O beijo era enlouquecedor, suas bocas se devoraram com intensidade. Queriam mais, muito mais.

Gaara separou o beijo, descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço até chegar ao ombro, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com seu mamilo esquerdo. Baixou os lábios para o seio direito e abocanhou o glóbulo leitoso beijando e lambendo o biquinho róseo já enrijecido pela excitação. Um pequeno choque de prazer percorreu seu corpo ao sentir as mãos quentes alisarem sua barriga lisinha, descendo pela virilha até chegarem a sua área mais sensível, massageando o sexo da rósea com movimentos circulares. Fazia-a arfar com aqueles movimentos em sua intimidade. Foi ao delírio. O ruivo a penetrou-a com um dedo, com movimentos para dentro e para fora. Segurou sua cabeça e selou seus lábios num beijo desesperado, machucando de leve os lábios do Kazekage.

– Gaa-aara... - Seu nome foi pronunciado num tom rouco entre beijos calorosos e gemidos inaudíveis quando sentiu sua cavidade formigar. Gaara percebeu os espasmos e cessou os movimentos. Sakura estava ofegante, respirava com muita dificuldade, suas pernas estavam trêmulas e o coração dispara no peito - Te quero agora, não agüento mais.

Segurou no cós da calça do ruivo e desabotoando os botões, puxou o membro excitado para fora ficando por cima da peça de roupa. Virou de costas para o Kazakage roçando o quadril sobre seu pênis, enquanto apertava a cintura fina, deixando marcas visíveis.

Gaara estava totalmente fora de si.

Enlouquecido, segurou nos ombros delicados e a virou de frente para si, empurrando com delicadeza o corpo quase nu da rósea até encontrar com a parede da caverna. Sakura enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo, impulsionou o corpo fixando suas pernas torneadas na cintura do shinobi, e o beijou gradativamente.

Gaara agarrou em seu quadril e o empurrou com urgência penetrando fundo, um gemido surgiu dos lábios da rósea ao sentir a pressão em toda sua plenitude. O Kazekage esperou um pouco até a ninja se acostumar com o pênis dentro de si, e cautelosamente começou os movimentos ritmados. Acelerou ao ouvir os gemidos da flor de cerejeira que cravava as unhas em suas costas. As estocadas eram profundas; explorava toda extensão do sexo molhado.

– Hunf... Isso... Mais... Mais... - Delirava ao sentir o pênis que entrava e saia num ritmo acelerado.

Os lábios de Gaara chupavam seus seios enquanto a penetrava; com suas mãos firmes em seu quadril para melhor penetração e exploração de seu pênis.

Parou os movimentos e desceu as pernas da ninja que arfava, os olhos brilhavam em luxúria e os lábios entreabertos imploravam um beijo intenso.

Delicadamente, deitou o corpo esguio da ninja no chão bruto da suposta caverna, deitou por cima dela e ergueu sua perna direita penetrando-a em seguida. Os ritmos selvagens enlouqueciam o Kazekage de Suna, que apertava a cintura fina gemendo alto, gritando o nome da rósea num tom prazeroso.

Sakura gritou quando Gaara tocou em sua área sensível e o orgasmo se fez presente, não teve como controlar seu corpo que explodiu de prazer. Gaara, ao sentir a cavidade apertada e mais molhada, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, o corpo tremia e sentia o coração disparar. Cerrou os olhos e despejou todo o liquido no sexo da rosada. Arfando, debruçou sobre o corpo suado da Haruno sem desviar o contato daqueles orbes esmeraldinos, em seus lábios continha um sorriso singelo. Acariciou os cabelos macios que cheirava a cerejeiras.

– Sakura, eu... - As palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta, não tinha coragem de dizer a ela o que sentia. Logo ele, Sabaku no Gaara, com medo de suas próprias palavras.

– Diga - A voz suave e falhada entrava em seu ouvindo como uma canção.

Sakura estava curiosa em relação ao que o Kage ia lhe dizer, afinal o que poderia ser pra ele ficar rubro? A rosada sorriu, ao perceber suas bochechas totalmente vermelhas.

– Não é nada. Só queria dizer que te levarei para Suna, Konoha esta muito longe e demoraríamos para chegar até lá - Concluiu se levantando. Pegou suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão e começou a se vestir. Sakura se sentiu envergonhada por um certo momento. O que ela acabara de fazer, cometeu o maior erro de sua vida: transou com o Kazekage de Suna!

– Vista-se, temos que sair daqui - Estranhou sua expressão, era mais fria e seu tom era sério, autoritário.

Pegou suas roupas e começou a se vestir. Perguntas confusas passavam por sua mente enevoada, ela tinha certeza que Gaara tinha outra coisa para lhe dizer, mas o quê? O questionaria para descobrir.

– Me dê sua mão – Pediu, estendendo-lhe a mão direita.

– Gaara, tenho de voltar para Konoha, Tsu... - Foi interrompida pelo Kage.

– Avisarei sua Hokage que permanecerá em Suna assim que chegarmos, não se preocupe - Sakura segurou em sua mão. Contudo, achou ele estranho, não a olhava nos olhos como antes, estava praticamente ignorando sua presença. Sentiu seu coração ficar aos cacos com o modo de agir do Kazekage. O que havia acontecido que ele mudou radicalmente com ela. Será que ele se sentiu arrependido por ter transado com uma medica de Konoha? Suspirou um ar abafado ignorando esses pensamentos.

O observava de perfil, a mão quente segurando a sua e sumiram num futon de areia.

Durante o percurso Gaara nem ao menos a olhava, a ninja queria entender o porquê dessa mudança e o que o ruivo queria lhe dizer. Perguntaria a ele assim que chegarem em Suna.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Agradeço de coração aos reviews, pois eles me incentivaram muito. Espero que tenham gostado.

Que tal deixar um review, vc chegou até aqui né então não custa nada. Sem falar que me incentivam! Kissuss a todos!


	3. Sensations!

Desculpem a demora, estava sem IDéias para o capítulo, mas com muito esforço consegui escrevê-lo, espero que gostem ^^

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**SENSATIONS!**

* * *

O suor do líder de Suna escorria por sua pele ainda úmida; a areia passava por eles rapidamente impedindo mais uma vez o contato visual, quase como se Gaara não quisesse ser visto durante a viagem.

A garota sentiu os pés pisarem devagar no chão enquanto o observava de perfil... como era lindo!

Girou os olhos para identificar onde estava; era um corredor longo com paredes claras e alguns quadros pendurados. Encantou-se com a decoração do lugar: o piso era coberto por um carpete vinho com as bordas douradas (_"Tão quente!"_) e o teto era iluminado por pequenos lustres, o que dava uma aparência luxuosa ao local. Com certeza Gaara havia levado-a para sua casa. Mas, por que?

– Sakura... - Seus olhos voltaram a encarar os do Kazekage. Sentia-se estremecer por dentro ao ver a face dele, estava diferente... Agora havia um olhar sombrio, sua expressão tinha mudado novamente e a ninja adorava essas mudanças repentinas dele. – Você passará a noite aqui hoje, está escurecendo depressa e é perigoso prosseguir viagem sozinha.

– Mas Gaara, preciso ir porque... - O coração acelerou ao vê-lo se aproximando de sua face e calando-a com o dedo encostado em sua boca

– Ja disse que avisarei sua Hokage, agora descanse.

Por que ele estava agindo assim? Por que esse interesse súbito nela? Por que a tratava com tanta doçura? Perguntas surgiam em sua mente ao mesmo tempo que o Kazekage acariciava seus lábios com a ponta do dedo, tão macio.

– Pedirei para que Temari traga alguns cobertores - Afastou o dedo de seus lábios e inclinou a cabeça até seu ouvido - As noites aqui costumam ser frias – A rosada respirou fundo fechando os seus olhos. Como era bom ouvir aquela voz rouca tão baixinha num tom caliente... Um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo ao ficar tão pertinho assim do dele; o cheiro do perfume de Gaara tirava o restante de sua razão fazendo com que o abraçasse. Deitou sua cabeça no ombro de homem feito, o tecido era tão macio quanto sua pele.

Gaara a afastou de si; era perigoso estarem tão próximos assim em sua casa que era tão cheia de criados e ninjas anbus que garantiam a segurança de seu kazekage. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sakura quando ele tocou suas maçãs rosadas e se afastou novamente. Sem dizer nada deu-lhe as costas, apontando para ela onde seria seu quarto e esta o observou caminhar na penumbra até sumir.

Respirou fundo e se aproximou da porta que Gaara havia lhe indicado e, com um certo desdém, segurou na maçaneta girando-a devagar. Sentiu a pele arrepiar com a brisa gelada que entrava pela janela bagunçando seus cabelos tão róseos: realmente Gaara tinha razão, as noites eram mesmo muito frias.

Caminhou até a janela e fechando-a, percebeu que estava no terceiro andar da mansão Sabaku, a vila se parecia com pequenas estrelas a brilharem no céu, onde se viam somente os pontos de luz.

Encostou a cabeça na janela observando a vila dormir em silêncio e fechou os olhos, recordando-se do incidente anterior; a voz de Gaara ainda estava em sua mente a perturbando naquela noite... Um gemido baixo saiu de seus lábios enquanto afagava o seu pescoço delicado e ia descendo devagar até os seios, até então ocultos pelo traje vermelho de ninja, acariciando-os devagar. Como um único homem pôde ser capaz de deixá-la assim? Tão carente e implorando por mais; desejava aquele ruivo como nunca desejou ninguém, queria provar novamente daqueles lábios com sabor de mel que enlouqueceram-na uma vez e a envolviam em uma dança sexual.

Gaara não saia de sua cabeça.

– O que está fazendo, Sakura?

Assustou-se.

Com um movimento brusco acabou derrubando um abajur que estava sobre um dos criados-mudos ao lado da cama fazendo um barulhão. Girou seu olhar para a porta do quarto enquanto uma silhueta feminina adentrou o cômodo e foi iluminada pela claridade da Lua que entrava pela janela. O rubor era visível nas feições de Sakura ao ver Temari se aproximar dela enquanto continuava paralisada, estática. Como ela pôde fazer isso? Agora teria que assumir as conseqüências por ter sido pega no flagra fazendo atos... obscenos. Que descuidada!

– Des-des-culpe - As palavras saíram em seco, não sabia o que dizer naquele momento, apenas se desculpar.

Um sorriso saiu dos lábios de Temari, a loira achou engraçada a expressão assustada da hóspede de Konoha.

– Tudo bem Sakura, não se preocupe, eu deveria ter batido antes na porta, né? - Aquela voz alegre, de fato, não combinava em nada com o ambiente - Alias, você é muito assustada - Dizia ela ao agachar-se e começar a recolher os cacos do abajur que estavam no chão. Sakura fez o mesmo para ajudá-la - E então, o que a traz aqui? Alguma missão ninja? - A rósea não sabia o que responder. _"Boa pergunta, Temar",_ ela mesma sabia o que estava fazendo ali.

– É... que... eu... - Que situação! - Fui atacada por inimigos enquanto estava em missão na vila e... Gaara me ajudou - Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao perceber o olhar malicioso da Sabaku - Temari, pára de me olhar assim, estou ficando constrangida - Uma gargalhada gostosa surgiu naquele quarto tétrico.

– Não precisa me contar nada, meu irmãozinho já me explicou tudo, só queria ver como reagia - Agora sim ela ficou mais preocupada! O que Gaara disse a ela? Será que ele...? Não... ele não faria isso - É bom te ver aqui, fico sozinha todo o dia nessa casa enorme e uma companhia como a sua ia me fazer bem - Se levantou e caminhou até uma escrivaninha que possuía um pequeno cesto de lixo ao lado.

– Como assim sozinha? E quanto a Kankuro e Gaara? - Perguntou curiosa enquanto observava Temari trazer o cestinho de lixo e começar a por os cacos.

– Gaara fica até altas horas trabalhando, e Kankuro foi para o país das Ondas representar Gaara em uma reunião – _"Pelo jeito a vida de Temari não é fácil..."_– Aqui estão os cobertores - Dizia colocando-os em cima da cama. - Tenho que ir agora, amanhã é outro dia, muitas tarefas pra fazer... aff! - disse ao mesmo tempo em que bufava.

Sakura se despediu da loira desejando a ela uma boa noite e sentou à beira da cama, pensativa. Sabia que não poderia ficar ali, Konoha precisava dela...

Decidiu que na manhã seguinte iria à procura de Gaara dizer-lhe que ia voltar para sua vila. Essa atitude machucava seu coração, mas deveria tomá-la.

Ouviu ruídos estranhos enquanto arrumava a sua cama pra dormir e, ao se aproximar da janela, viu o Kazekage subindo as escadas da mansão. Reparou que ele não trajava mais o manto de Kazekage, mas sim sua roupa habitual de sempre: uma calsa escura e uma blusa que ficava quase oculta com o colete decorado com algumas fivelas.

_" O que é aquilo?" _Uma mancha na blusa vermelha chamou sua atenção, fixou suas pupilas naquele pequeno detalhe para descobrir o que seria. Rapidamente, encostou na parede se afastando da janela após Gaara olhar para onde ela estava. Arqueou a cabeça para o lado devagar: agora olhava de esguia o ruivo preocupado que estava encostado no corrimão na escada; este passava as mãos sobre os cabelos escarlates suspirando pesadamente.

Por que estava assim? O que aconteceu?

Seus olhos fixaram novamente aquela mancha quando o viu subindo as escadas de novo.

Pôs a mão em sua boca após descobrir o que era a tal mancha e saiu em disparada para ir de encontro a Gaara. "_Sangue!"_

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Deixem reviews e faça uma autora feliz! o/_  
_


	4. Misunderstanding

**N/A: **Primeiramente, obrigada de coração pelas reviews, isso ajudou muito com o capítulo, espero que gostem!

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

* * *

Corria apressadamente, o carpete aparentemente macio dificultava sua movimentação, onde seus passos ecoavam naquele corredor tétrico. As mãos delicadas enxugavam vez ou outra as lágrimas que desciam sem controle. " _Gaara... Gaara... Kuso_! " Sentia o coração se despedaçar em seu peito: a dor interna a fazia ter imagens assombrosas na mente que a faziam se desesperar, temendo pelo pior.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente logo chegando à sala, e abriu a porta sem hesitar; a mesma que dava início ao jardim e ao local onde o ruivo se encontrava.

Parou...

Orbes esmeraldinos encaram jades tristes. Gaara observava o corpo inerte à sua frente, surpreso por vê-la ali de fato.

– Gaara... - Se aproximou do ruivo com o braço direito estendido e segurou com cautela o tecido macio da blusa vermelha do Kazekage, sem desviar o olhar - O que aconteceu, e essa...

– Me solta! - A voz saiu rouca e num tom baixo. Sakura estremeceu com aquele olhar sombrio, fazia muito tempo que não via essa expressão em sua face.

– Deixe-me ver seus ferimentos, por favor - Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver pequenas gotículas escorrerem pelo rosto alvo da garota, os cabelos tão rosados balançando em um ritmo frenético graças à mesma brisa gelada da madrugada que arrepiava sua pele. Ignorou-a completamente, não se sentia bem ao ver tal cena.

Deu seu primeiro passo para adentrar a casa, pois sua mente queria descanso... era o que precisava. Passou por ela, olhando-a de soslaio; estava chorosa e cabisbaixa.

– O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, GAARA? - O grito desesperado ecoou ao mesmo tempo em que a garota segurava firme nos braços do Kazekage, fazendo com que este virasse para ela - NÃO ADIANTA FINGIR QUE NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NADA! EU ME PREOCUPO COM VOCÊ E NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LO ENTRAR ENQUANTO NÃO TE EXAMINAR! - Sentiu uma pressão no peito, observava aos prantos o líder de Suna entrar no cômodo da mansão sem lhe dar atenção. O que aconteceu? Por que a empurrou? Por que recusava seus cuidados médicos? Perguntas confusas a deixavam fora de si. Balançou a cabeça para espantar qualquer tipo de pensamento ruim. - GAARA...! - Correu até ele sem entender o que se passava. Sentimentos novos se infiltraram em seu coração sem pedir passagem: raiva, dor, sofrimento, angústia, desespero, tudo de uma vez só. Segurou novamente no tecido vermelho do ruivo com urgência enquanto levantava a peça para cima; queria saber o motivo daquela marca... com certeza o ferimento era grave, devido à extensão da mancha de sangue.

A ninja lutava bravamente contra braços fortes de shinobi que a impediam de continuar. Gaara, já irritado, segurou firme no pulso invasor e a prensou com violência na parede. A respiração quente dela, que arfava de desespero, em seu rosto, o corpo frágil colado ao seu sendo prensado por músculos trabalhados.

– Não tenho medo de você! – A kuinochi se remexia na tentativa de soltar-se.

Gaara tinha de admitir que aquela garota tinha coragem, tentava se libertar de seus braços fortes sem desviar o contato visual

– Não vou te machucar Gaara, só quero ajudar - Apertou mais o pulso da garota com a mão, tinha que mostrar quem mandava ali e sofreria as conseqüências quem ousar desafia-lo. Ficou surpreso com a reação de Sakura: não mudava sua expressão, sempre séria, e o encarava com fervor. A viu corar quando dirigiu seu olhar até os lábios rosados entreabertos e se aproximou, ficando (mais) perto. Os seios fartos em contato com seu peito faziam seu corpo tremer com pequenos choquinhos de prazer que o percorriam lentamente, o aroma adocicado que saía do pescoço sensível o fazia arfar. Os orbes esmeraldinos compreensivos o observavam diretamente, o que era provocativo para o ruivo. Esticou o pescoço até a orelha sensível e mordiscou a ponta, sentiu a respiração da garota falhar com aquele gesto, suas pernas tremiam e gemia baixinho com as pequenas mordidas.

Abaixou o braço dela apertando o pulso até suas partes intimas. Um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios do ruivo ao perceber a expressão da ninja. Sakura estranhou aquela atitude do Kazekage \\\" _Ele sorriu por que?... Nunca o vi sorrir_...\\\" Ficou tentada a beijá-lo por conta daquele sorriso provocador, mas ele foi mais rápido: encostou seus lábios nos dela dando selinhos delicados na rosada. Sakura tentava em vão ignorar as chamas que percorriam seu corpo; sua mão posta na intimidade dele por cima do manto de líder sentindo sua ereção.

– Esta vendo como você me deixa, Sakura-chan? -"_Chan_ " Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Até pronunciou seu nome com o sufixo!

– Não podemos, Gaara - Tentava mais uma vez se libertar dos braços fortes. A intenção dele, na opinião da rósea, era distraí-la para esquecer aquela mancha de sangue em sua roupa. Se fosse, então o Kazekage estava sendo cruel demais agindo dessa maneira; estava praticamente brincando com os seus sentimentos. "_Sentimentos_ " O estômago se contraía apenas ao imaginar-se fazendo sexo com ele novamente. Será que ela se apaixonou pelo Kazekage de Suna?

Gaara não agüentava mais o alvoroço da jovem e prensou de novo os braços dela na parede.

– Pára, Sakura! - Os olhares se cruzaram intensos, as respirações descompassadas um do outro se encontrando suavemente.

– Solta ela Gaara! - Ambos giraram seus olhares para o dono daquele timbre.

– Kankuro - Dizia Sakura rubra enquanto Gaara soltava seus braços. - O que pensa que está fazendo? É uma mulher indefesa e não deveria tratá-la assim! - Sakura não gostou dessa palavra... mostraria pra ele a " _Indefesa_ ". Se desse com apenas um soco em sua cara, o pobre coitado ficaria uns 3 dias em coma. Kankurou segurou seu pulso, os dedos de Gaara eram nítidos na pele transparente dela - Deveria se envergonhar.

– Cala a boca! - Respondeu o Kazekage ríspido. Sakura não estava entendendo o que se passava: a mancha de sangue no traje de Gaara, seu comportamento agressivo, o surgimento repentino de Kankuro... aliás... ele não estava em missão?

Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver Kankuro aproximando-se com passos terrivelmente rudes do irmão caçula; pegou com certo desdém a gola do manto do ruivo, a raiva estampada em sua face.

– Não me importa se você é o Kazekage de nossa vila, ainda assim é meu irmão e me deve respeito - Ergueu o punho ficando próximo do rosto pálido do ruivo, o ameaçando - Nem que para isso tenha que te dar uma lição.

– Rele a mão em mim e se considere um homem morto.

– PAREM! - Sakura se sentia nervosa, o clima naquele ambiente era demasiado tenso - Gaara está ferido Kankuro! - Segurou nas mãos do dominador de marionetes na tentativa de fazê-lo soltar o Kazekage.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? - Uma silhueta feminina descia, se espreguiçando, a escada que dava início ao segundo andar da mansão. Trajava um pijama azul turquesa e usava pantufas nos pés, o cabelo feito em um coque semi-desmanchado - Estava querendo dormir, mas esse barulhão que estão fazendo não permite tal dádiva.

Os dois irmãos Sababu observaram a irmã caminhar até eles com passos preguiçosos, deve ter aprendido isso com Shikamaru. Com a proximidade dela, o jovem soltou o irmão e respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros. Ele sabia que Temari odiava brigas entre eles.

– Me desculpe - Disse ao ver Temari parar em sua frente e encará-lo, girando seus olhos azuis para os outros dois que ali estavam.

– Mas... e essa mancha... Gaara! - Se aproximou do ruivo assustada com o que viu, a blusa do Kazekage ensangüentado.

– Não se aproxime! - Temari parou brusca, a voz de Gaara saiu autoritária.

– Fiz o possível para ajudá-lo, Temari, mas ele recusa meus cuidados médicos - Observou Sakura escondendo os pulsos vermelhos atrás do quadril, não queria que a loira fizesse perguntas sobre a causa do vermelhidão.

– Gaara não está ferido - Relatou Kankurou. As duas garotas o encaravam sem entender a situação. Se ele não estava ferido, o que significava aquela mancha de sangue... e como surgiu? - Conte pra elas, maninho - A voz de Kankuro saiu sarcástica e este se sentou no sofá, cruzando as pernas e esperando que o ruivo contasse a verdade a elas. Gaara se enfureceu com o irmão, concluindo que iria cuidar dele mais tarde. Suspirou pesadamente e encarou Sakura.

– Preciso da sua ajuda - Avisou ao mesmo tempo que segurava a blusa e erguia o tecido para cima, deixando a mostra o peitoral definido. Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o tronco nu dele lisinho, sem nenhum ferimento.

– Se você não está machucado então...?

O líder de Suna se afastou da garota e se sentou no último degrau da enorme escada, encostou o braço sobre o corrimão e deitou a cabeça sobre o mesmo. A rósea não compreendia a reação dele, era como se estivesse preocupado com alguém; passava as mãos pelos cabelos escarlates e suspirava pesadamente como se sentisse culpa de algo. Será que fora ele o responsável? Sakura se aproximou do ruivo e segurou em seu ombro. O kage girou seu olhar à garota que o olhava compreensiva.

– Gaara, por favor, me responda: quem está ferido?

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Prontinho. Em breve atualizo, e obrigada mais um vez pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz!


	5. Revelações!

_Olaaaa pessoal, aqui estou novamente com mais um capítulo pronto. Isso graças aos reviews lindos que recebi. Sempre que perdia a inspiração eu visitava minha página de reviews e lia todos, eles sempre me insetivam, portanto nunca deixe de comentar a fic, assim você estará ajudando uma escritora a postar os capítulos mais rápido.  
Há muitas revelações no decorrer da fic, para que possam entender os acontecimentos dos capítulos anteriores._

_BOA LEITURA!_

* * *

**REVELAÇÕES!**

* * *

A respiração estava descompassada e Sakura encontrava-se agachada diante do Kage de Suna. Não deixava passar despercebido o olhar aflito dele, temerosa pelo fato de que nunca havia visto essa expressão em um ninja tão perigoso. Por impulso, levantou sua mão devagar até acariciar os fios escarlates de seu cabelo: um gesto singelo. Queria que ele confiasse nela e contasse o que tinha acontecido.

– Gaara... - Ele baixou o olhar para o chão, observando os fios creme do carpete entre seus pés; melhor encarar aquele pedaço de tecido que o olhar esmeraldino dela.

– Sakura... - Ela girou seu olhar para Kankuro. O rapaz se levantou do sofá e caminhou até ela com ambas as mãos nos bolsos - Ele não vai conseguir.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, contrariada. Diabos! O que estava acontecendo?

– Por que? - Seu olhar era desprovido de emoção. Não conseguia entender o que eles queriam, considerando que talvez houvesse algo realmente importante a ser dito, inclusive se essa mancha de sangue fosse algo relacionado a ela. Havia muita pressão naquele ambiente enigmático.

– Espero que me perdoe, Sakura - A voz do ruivo saiu baixa e rouca. Estranhou seu modo de agir: era doce e deixava transparecer um ser inocente através de seus olhos, sua expressão era de medo... mas de quê? Dela? Será que o caso era tão grave a ponto do Kazekage de Suna agir de maneira tão atípica?

Ela continuava a acariciar os cabelos tão vermelhos dele; o cheiro que os fios exalavam era tentador! Gaara, apesar de ser frio e temperamental, nunca deixava de ser vaidoso. Adorava o perfume dele, um aroma tão provocante que era capaz de excitá-la até mesmo em momentos dramáticos. Molhando sua calcinha oculta, resultado de sua excitação. Ele engolia em seco toda vez que tentava falar, tinha receio da reação dela; afinal a pessoa a quem assassinou era especial para rosada. Sim. Ele assassinou um homem cujo nome vai abalá-la etermamente.

– Ele matou o Sasuke, Sakura - Finalmente Kankuro revelou.

Sakura sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, o coração quase parando... e as lágrimas que insistiam em descer pelo rosto alvo. Sua mente ainda não tinha captado e processado tais palavras. Como... Gaara assassinara Sasuke. Por qual motivo? Ela se levantou cambaleando; as mãos trêmulas eram visíveis com a claridade do sol que vinha através das janelas, cujas cortinas balançavam freneticamente. Sakura foi se afastando dele ao mesmo tempo em que sua alma foi preenchida por um ódio que a fez ficar longe, não estava afim de ficar perto dele... Gaara. O assassino de Sasuke. Por isso ele estava usando o manto de Kazekage quando a resgatou dos clones, para que ela não visse a mancha de sangue.

– Por-por q-que fez isso? - Perguntou tropeçando nas palavras, o baque fora tão forte que nem sequer sentia seus batimentos cardíacos. Era quase como se estivesse anestesiada por dentro.

Gaara se levantou e ficou de frente a ela; apesar de todo o acontecido ele não era um assassino. Será?

– Sasuke atacou nossa vila - Respondeu com os olhos fixos nela - Tive que impedi-lo de destruir a aldeia, estava acompanhado de Orochimaru e seus capangas que desapareceram sem deixar vestígios. Sua intenção, pelo que eu ouvi de sua própria boca, era me matar para poder ter acesso à liderança, quebrar a aliança com Konoha e tornar-nos inimigo dela. No inicio eu apenas o feri, não tinha a intenção de matá-lo. Mas sua arrogância me tirou do sério.

– Não acredito em você! - Gaara não gostou de suas palavras. Por que ia mentir? Nunca fez isso. Irritou-se.

– Ele era um dos ninjas mais perigosos e procurados por ANBUS de todos os países, você tem que parar de ficar se escondendo em seu passado e de seus amigos e encarar a realidade!

– Por que está me dizendo isso, Gaara? - Como ele pôde ser capaz de dizer estas palavras para ela? Algumas, sim, eram verdade; ela naturalmente se escondia em seu passado, onde sua vida era preenchida somente pelo amor insignificante que nutria por Sasuke - Você não sabe o que é perder alguém especial, alguém que você amou a sua vida inteira, e que agora está morto - Seus olhos brilhavam de ódio, à soma do pranto parecia encher todo o cômodo - Nunca entenderia a dor que estou sentindo!

– Dor..? - Bufando, agarrou os braços dela com força e a prensou na parede novamente. Os olhos vermelhos por causa do choro, a respiração fraca. A face da rosada com uma expressão de desespero estampada. - Vivi toda minha infância sozinho, perdido irremediavelmente na solidão, fui traído pela pessoa que eu mais amava, a única na qual confiava e que tentou me matar por ordem de meu pai; tive que matá-los para me manter vivo. Dentro de mim há um demônio que me impede de ter pelo menos uma noite de sono! Sempre tive vontade de saber como é fechar os olhos e acordar no dia seguinte e ter aquela sensação de descanso. Nunca tive ninguém que me abraçasse e me dissesse que está tudo bem, ou que pelo menos dissesse que me amava e que eu era importante para ela. Tive que me virar sozinho onde havia somente o ódio e a fome de sangue preenchendo minha vida vazia, e assim descobrir o motivo da minha existência... e agora você vem me dizer que eu não sei o que é sentir dor! – Ele terminou dirigindo um olhar profundo de desprezo à garota. Esta baixou o olhar, não deveria ter tocado em um assunto tão delicado, ela sabia o quanto ele sofrera em sua vida para chegar onde estava agora.

Ela se encontrava confusa, ao mesmo tempo em que o odiava, queria abraçá-lo e esquecer tudo o que acontecera, ser a primeira a dizer que estava tudo bem... Mas sua razão falava mais alto. Ignorava seu coração. O olhar dele sobre ela, o modo com que a prensava na parede, os lábios entreabertos. Balançou a cabeça espantando sensações nada formais que ele proporcionava, nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Toda vez que ele a tocava seu corpo ficava em chamas.

– Você ainda o ama, não é? - Arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Ela não sabia o que responder. Sasuke foi o único a quem jurou amor eterno; esperaria o tempo que fosse para tê-lo, era como se estivesse prometida a ele desde sua infância. Já Gaara preenchia sua solidão, a beijava com luxúria, a fazia perder a consciência com seus toques aveludados, era cheio de ternura e... paixão.

– Você não apareceu para me salvar por acaso, não é? - Mudou de assunto na tentativa de fazê-lo esquecer sobre os sentimentos dela em relação ao Uchiha. Se decepcionou ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça negativamente. Não entendeu o porquê mas sentiu seu coração se quebrar em seu peito, sua dor aumentou com a sua resposta.

– Informei sua Hokage sobre a morte do Uchiha... Ficaram preocupados com você. Para despistá-la te mandaram para uma missão irreal - \\\"Irreal!\\\" Sakura se torturava mentalmente, como ela pôde cair em um genjutsu? Aqueles ninjas indestrutíveis foram uma das tentativas para distraí-la

– Você... - Concluía ela aos prantos. Com certeza fora o responsável por prendê-la naquele jutsu! Como fora tola por não perceber...

– Sua hokage queria que permanecesse aqui em Suna enquanto a equipe ANBU levava o corpo para sua aldeia, não queriam que você estivesse lá quando chegasse. Sabiam que você seria um problema - "_Problema_" Se corroía por dentro; será que ela era tão insignificante assim a ponto de seus amigos e sua shishou constatarem que ela era um problema? Sakura se sentiu traída por todos, até mesmo por ele.

– Então o que aconteceu na caverna também foi uma distração... – concluiu tristemente, com a cabeça baixa. Gaara franziu a testa, aqueles olhos chorosos e profundos fizeram-no abaixar a cabeça também, não conseguia responder a ela - ME DIZ GAARA, VOCÊ TRANSOU COMIGO SÓ PRA TER UMA DESCULPA PRA ME TRAZER PRA CÁ, NÃO É MESMO?

– Como é que é? - Temari ficou pasma com a revelação. Ela e Kankuro se mantiveram em silêncio durante a discussão dos dois, mas com esse relato ela não conseguiu se conter - Como você pôde...

– Saia Temari - Sua voz saiu grave e num tom autoritário. A loira se afastou chocada com a atitude de seu irmão. Virou-se para ele e segurou no braço de Kankuro que também se encontrava atônito.

– Vamos Kankuro, eu sinceramente desconheço o nosso irmão - A viu somente balançar a cabeça em sinal de decepção antes de subir a escada e sumir do campo de visão de ambos.

Sakura chorava em desespero, sua mente já não suportava tantas revelações, tantas notícias ruins. A dor em saber que Gaara a usou só para mantê-la longe de Konoha era insuportável, maior até mesmo do que a notícia sobre a morte de Sasuke... Era amor. Talvez.

Gaara soltou seus braços e a viu deslizar com as costas na parede até o chão, escondendo sua cabeça entre as pernas, seu pranto o perturbava. Não conseguia entender os sentimentos dela, a dor que sentia.

Agachou ficando perante ela, e a abraçou; a única maneira que encontrou para confortá-la, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava os cabelos tão rosados e beijava o colo de sua cabeça. Este achava que agora conseguia entender a dor dela, pois ele também se sentia mal ao ver sua flor de cerejeira desabar a sua frente. Não devia ter feito sexo com ela naquela caverna, devia ter tirado ela de lá, apenas isso. Agora ela estava sofrendo por causa de dois erros seus: o primeiro fora matar Sasuke, o outro seu coração.

Gaara nunca havia sentido tamanha dor, não por ela estar aos prantos por causa da morte de Sasuke, mas por ter a certeza de que ela ainda o amava. Apertou o corpo frágil sobre o seu, sentindo as lágrimas molharem seu colete e o tecido vermelho escuro de sua blusa oculta pelo sobretudo.

Sakura o empurrou, não queria nada que viesse dele, nada. Se levantou o encarando, seus olhos inchados graças ao pranto. Virou-se na tentativa de fugir dali, não conseguia mais olhar para Gaara. Aquele olhar a feria profundamente, em seu âmago. Correu até a porta em desespero. Parou... Ao ver uma silhueta se formar á sua frente envolvida pela areia.

Ele não permitira que ela saísse, não antes de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

– Está fugindo mais uma vez, Sakura - Cerrou os punhos, exasperada; sua presença a incomodava, a fazia sofrer mais e mais...! Será que ele não percebia? Seu rosto, sua pele, sua voz, seus... toques. Respirou na tentativa frustrante de se acalmar.

– Você não entend

* * *

e, não é mesmo? Não estou fugindo dos acontecimentos há minha volta - Ele cruzou os braços e se encostou à parede. A brisa que entrava pela porta aberta atrás de si brincava com os cabelos tão róseos, fazendo seu rosto pálido ficar ainda mais visível, onde sua franja se misturava com o restante dos fios. Sakura se aproximou dele; o sobretudo balançava conforme o vento, assim como seus cabelos tão vermelhos. Sua razão já não mais conseguia controlar sua emoção, ele a hipnotizava de uma maneira tão intensa que não conseguia sequer deixar de tocá-lo. A pele tão branca e macia...

Ela acariciava a face dele sem desviar olhos esmeraldinos de jades sedutoras.

Gaara segurou a mão invasora. Ela estava confundindo-o. Uma hora sentia ódio dele, podendo até mesmo matá-lo só para vingar a morte de Sasuke, se tivesse chance. Agora estava acariciando-o, demonstrando seu afeto. Soltou sua mão e se inclinou para lado, deixando um espaço para que ela passasse, afinal o que ele tinha a dizer não fazia diferença.

Sakura colocou sua mão no coração que batia lento, suas pernas ainda estavam trêmulas, a alma implorava por socorro. Ele estava permitindo que ela partisse. Caminhou lentamente sem desviar o contato visual e parou do seu lado.

– Você me perguntou se ainda amo Sasuke - Desviou os olhos dos seus, e inspirou lentamente - Pois bem, não o amo mais - Dita tais palavras, ela continuou a caminhar.

Gaara a observava descer as escadas da mansão e passar pelo denso jardim. A mente completamente vazia. As palavras dela, ainda nítidas, ressoavam, ao relatar que já não sentia mais nada por Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Tai ai amores, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
Que tal uma review, vc chegou até aqui né, não custa!_


	6. Dois corações uma única dor!

BOA LEITURA!

Um pequeno recadinho para vocês no final.

* * *

**DOIS CORAÇÕES; UMA ÚNICA DOR!**

* * *

_SAKURA:_

Caminhava cabisbaixa, a passos lentos... somente o arvoredo que fazia parte do denso jardim era testemunha da intensidade de sua melancolia e de seu pranto que ecoava tristemente.

"_ Por favor, me pede pra ficar...!"_

Seu maior desejo, naquele momento, era ouvir o Kazekage dizer seu nome; com um simples brilho em seu olhar pedir para que ela ficasse, que a amava e que tudo não passara de um mal entendido. Infelizmente não foi o que aconteceu; a garota já estava quase chegando aos enormes portões da mansão Sabaku que davam início a enorme aldeia. Ele estava deixando-a partir. Foi nesse exato momento que sentiu a dor aumentar em seu peito, seu coração implorando por socorro.

Seus olhos se encontravam inchados e os lábios roxos. A sensação no momento era como se uma bomba estivesse explodido em seu peito, deixando tudo aos cacos. Afinal Sakura sempre sonhou em um dia encontrar um amor, alguém que fizesse sua vida mudar por completo; onde a faria morar num castelo de felicidade, no qual somente o amor reinaria naquele mundo de fantasias. Achou que poderia viver esse sonho com Sasuke, achava que ele era único em sua vida... e que a amava. Enganou-se. Após o acontecido ela já não sabia mais como viver e se realmente queria voltar para sua Vila, a qual escondeu dela a morte de seu ex-companheiro de equipe.

Colocou a mão no peito, deixando escapar toda a dor que se encontrava em seu coração. Estaria assim por Sasuke? Ela sabia que não: a noticia de sua morte a abalara, mas nada comparado a dor ao saber da traição de sua vila, principalmente de Gaara, por quem se apaixonou. Sim, ela se apaixonara pelo Kazekage... aquela paixão toda que os envolveram na caverna escura fez surgir novos sentimentos em relação ao ruivo. Este fora carinhoso e atencioso com ela, sua alma combinava com perfeição à sua e seus corpos suados se encaixavam perfeitamente naquele ritmo quente. Agora estava em uma luta constante com os seus sentimentos; se sentia uma fraca, repugnante. Por que ela se apaixonava assim tão facilmente? Amaldiçoou seu coração tolo. Ela, em contraste com sua imensa força bruta, era definitivamente muito frágil no que dizia respeito aos seus sentimentos.

Tsunade sempre a advertia sobre tais fraquezas, dizia para que tomasse cuidado ao se envolver com algum homem. A hokage sabia que Sakura era uma garota muito carente e que qualquer carinho e atenção a prendiam. Mas Gaara foi além disso; demonstrou tanto amor quando a beijava com tamanha volúpia que a kuinochi era capaz de sentir o gosto do amor, nunca havia transado com alguém dessa maneira, que a penetrava de um jeito tão dócil e intenso ao mesmo tempo. Jurava que ele sentia algo por ela durante aquele ato promiscuo. Será que estava errada?

Passou pelo imenso portão; ninjas ANBU faziam a segurança do lugar, os quais acompanharam Sakura com o olhar. E ela parecia não ligar para os olhares curiosos sobre si, passou por eles ignorando-os, não queria que ninguém a visse daquele jeito. Rumores eram algo que Sakura não suportava. Pôde ouvir um bom dia surgir dos lábios de um dos guardas, mas ela estava tão triste que a voz do homem parecia não ser captada por seus tímpanos.

Caminhava pela vila da areia cambaleando, suas pernas estavam trêmulas e o ar lhe faltava aos pulmões. Se aproximou de um banco e se sentou, deitou-se sobre o pedaço de madeira, encostando a cabeça sobre os braços. Ela chorava desesperadamente, já não tinha mais forças para continuar. Os habitantes do lugar passavam por ela e a olhavam com curiosidade, Sakura ignorava todos completamente. Alguns paravam e conversavam com ela sobre o porquê de estar chorando, sofrendo. Sempre inventava alguma desculpava esfarrapada como resposta, não queria que o Kazekage fosse mencionado como o autor de sua tristeza.

O Sol nascia por entre o enorme rochedo que envolvia a aldeia e iluminava o rosto sofrido da ninja, refletindo nitidamente a face alva totalmente molhada por conta das lágrimas. Ficou a noite inteira acordada por conta da discussão na mansão... estava tão magoada que o sono nem fazia questão de aparecer, era um tormento permanente para sua alma e corpo. Se conseguisse dormir, talvez pudesse descansar um pouco e quem sabe esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Afinal ela sentia como se tivesse um buraco dentro do peito, uma ferida profunda que provocava as lagrimas que desciam abundantemente deixando transparecer seu sofrimento, já estava cansada das rasteiras que a vida lhe dava.

Sakura ficou ali por um tempo admirando aquele nascer do Sol, até se levantar e continuar sua caminhada, sem rumo.

* * *

_GAARA:_

Os orbes jades fixados no portão; a viu sumir do seu campo de visão rapidamente. Seu coração implorava que fosse atrás dela e pedisse para que ficasse ali ao seu lado, mas sua razão foi mais forte. Seu orgulho na maioria das vezes o machucava, era difícil lidar com esse sentimento quando se travava de Sabaku no Gaara. Nunca quis demonstrar qualquer afeto em relação a seus semelhantes; os amava sim, mas de sua maneira, principalmente se tratamento de uma kunoichi de Konoha. Até mesmo porque sua posição _exigia_ que fosse assim, e ponto.

Sem entender o porquê, pos as mãos em seu coração, sentindo os batimentos descompassados. Aquela dor o irritava, nunca havia sentido algo parecido antes, algo assim, impossível de ser controlado.

Baixou o olhar quando os raios do Sol refletiram a paisagem, não estava a fim de admirar a beleza da Natureza; naquele momento tudo que era belo ele preferia ignorar, para que a situação não se tornasse pior. Com as mãos sobre os olhos, caminhou devagar e se sentou em um dos degraus da escada que dava inicio ao grande jardim; as borboletas voando com ternura sobre as flores com variadas cores que se contrastavam com o gramado magnífico e algumas árvores pequeninas com galhos e folhas cortados perfeitamente, que deixavam visível belas formas de desenho. A brisa do vento fazia com que o perfume das flores penetrasse em suas narinas, deixando uma estranha e desconhecida angustia no peito atormentar sua mente enevoada. Ao seu lado, um pequeno ramo de rosas brancas balançava em meio à brisa. Observou aquela flor indefesa com desdém, a beleza que transmitia deixava seu coração ainda mais ferido. Esticou as mãos e pegou uma flor, segurando pelo talo a rosa indefesa e, enquanto observava detalhadamente suas pétalas, admitiu o quão bela ela era.

– Deveria ir atrás dela - Uma voz ecoou atrás de si. Gaara se virou bruscamente, deixando a flor cair no chão. Baixou o olhar ao ver Kankurou caminhar até ele e se sentar ao seu lado. O homem Sabaku pegou a rosa que estava no chão. - Sei que está sendo difícil, mas ficar ai parado não vai trazê-la de volta.

Gaara não gostou da intromissão do irmão, ele queria ficar sozinho, e a falta de privacidade era algo que estava fora de cogitação naquele momento.

– Não sei do que está falando - Sua voz saiu fria.

– Eu sei como é se apaixonar por alguém, irmãozinho - Os olhos de Gaara se fixaram nos do irmão - Sei como se sente. Por isso eu peço que vá atrás dela e resolva essa situação, você ainda tem chances de ser feliz - Pos a mão no ombro do irmão caçula - Desculpa por ter contado a ela sobre Sasuke, não sabia sobre vocês... - Gaara ficou surpreso com as palavras de Kankuro, nunca imaginou que seu irmão mais velho um dia fosse conversar com ele sobre mulheres. Mesmo assim, Gaara não admitiu sobre seus sentimentos.

– Só fiz o que me pediram - Kankuro riu com as palavras dele, era o primeiro amor de Gaara e com certeza ainda era cedo para que ele confirmasse essa paixão.

– Eu sei, mas você sabe que ela está sofrendo, não é? - Perguntou com os olhos fixados na face de Gaara, com a intenção de ver a expressão do irmão caçula - Também sabe que todo o sofrimento dela não é só pela morte de Sasuke, porque me parece que ela deixou isso bem claro antes de ir embora.

Gaara se levantou com uma expressão nada formal, cerrando os punhos após o relato de Kankuro. Onde ele queria chegar com tudo isso?

– Isso não me interessa, é perda de tempo! - Os orbes jades eram preenchidos com raiva. Kankurou não deu atenção ao seu olhar sombrio, e continuou a observar o irmão caçula de pé a sua frente, impedindo que os raios solares da manhã o iluminassem.

– Eu sei, mas acho que você deveria prestar mais atenção aos detalhes e começar a correr atrás do que mais deseja - Concluiu se levantando. Conhecia bem o irmão e era óbvio que este iria agir tão friamente sobre o assunto; ele definitivamente não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre seus sentimentos, e agira com essa intenção - Mas você sabe o que faz, se acha que esse é o caminho certo... - Se virou e caminhou até a porta da casa, acenando para ele com um sorriso - O faça.

Sem entender a atitude do irmão, ele se virou e se sentou novamente na escada; sua mente viajava diante as palavras de Kankurou. Será que ele se apaixonou por Sakura? Era possível, pois ele não conseguia tirá-la de sua mente, as imagens da caverna era tão nítidas que o peito doía; era uma dor tão profunda que ele tinha vontade de gritar e chorar. Mas ele era Sabaku no Gaara, nunca chorava, mesmo se tratando do coração, no entanto admitia que aquela kunoichi mexera com ele, odiava a possibilidade de estar apaixonado; se o amor era sentindo dessa maneira, preferiria o ódio.

Por não agüentar mais aquela dor angustiante no peito, se levantou. Observava novamente os imensos portões da mansão com os punhos cerrados.

"_Você me perguntou se ainda amo Sasuke"_

Era impossível esquecer suas ultimas palavras.

"_Pois bem, não o amo mais"_

Sensação horrível aquela, era como se Sakura concluísse que o amava e que havia esquecido Sasuke. Balançou a cabeça espantando esses pensamentos, era tarde demais para se iludir. Ela deve ter dito que não amava Sasuke, apenas, não que tinha esquecido o Uchiha por se apaixonar por ele.

Passou as mãos pelos fios escarlates demonstrando sua preocupação... como ela estava? Será que estava bem? Triste ou feliz? Perguntas que se apossavam em meio àquele tormento.

Deu seu primeiro passo na tentativa de prosseguir, tinha dúvidas em ir atrás dela ou não; e caso não fosse tinha a impressão de que esse tormento seria apenas o começo.

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**UM RECADO:**

**GOSTA DE ANIMES OU MANGÁS SHOUJO?** Então irei divulgar dois Blogs meus relacionados a esse gênero, visitem meu perfil e acessem **MANGÁS SHOUJO** e **RECOMENDAÇÕES ANIMES SHOUJO.** Os Blogs são novos e pretendo fazer muitas postagens, mas para isso preciso da ajuda de vocês. Visitem os Blogs e fiquem á vontade.


End file.
